


A Moment in Time

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: A quiet moment with new parents Jamie and Eddie and their newborn twins.Based on an idea by Bella.





	A Moment in Time

Jamie sat on the couch next to Eddie, smiling as he watched her slumber peacefully. Her arms were wrapped around the tiny baby boy sleeping on her chest. The baby began fussing and Jamie rubbed his son’s back to soothe him.

“Shh, it’s okay little guy.” He said softly, as the baby began to calm down. This also woke up Eddie.

“Hey.”

Jamie looked over at his wife, her blue-grey eyes sparkling.

“Sorry to wake you babe, Alexander was being fussy.”

“That’s okay, I just did the same thing with Victoria.” She looked over at the tiny baby girl laying on Jamie’s chest, then over to her husband, a huge smile on both faces. This was almost the closest they could come to bliss.

“Jamie, how did we ever get so lucky? We have two amazing families, a great job, two wonderful kids, and each other for the rest of our lives. You know, none of this wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for you.” She kissed her son’s forehead, then used her free hand to caress her daughter’s cheek. She then moved her hand up to run her fingers through Jamie’s soft brown hair.

“I love you Papa Reagan.”

“I love you too Mama Reagan.”

He slowly and carefully leaned in until his lips met hers in a soft and tender kiss. The babies began to squirm, effectively ending the kiss. Jamie and Eddie fell asleep next to each other, thankful for two things: love and their family.


End file.
